The UCCRC seeks to ensure quality cancer care for our patient community. Doing so requires that we address the gap between the advances in cancer technology and the reality of patients' experiences with cancer care. To achieve the desired cancer prevention and control outcomes, our priority is to identify emerging cancer issues in Chicago's underserved communities and provide interventions that maximize the impact of our resources. According to the CDC and the Illinois Comprehensive Cancer Control State Plan, priority areas for intervention strategies include: reducing risk factors, improving the quality of life for cancer patients and survivors, increasing access to cancer services and resources, reducing tobacco use, increasing participation in cancer research, and maintaining a surveillance system. To address the national and state priorities, UCCRC's evidence-based interventions target hard-to-reach populations by raising public awareness of clinical and basic research, providing education addressing risk factors, disseminating educational materials, and cancer patient recruitment. Together the UCCRC, UCMC Office of Community Affairs, and the CIHDR have worked to build positive relationships with political leaders, churches, community organizations, and support groups, leading to increased UCCRC visibility and requests to participate in community events. Since 2003, we have set up information booths at more than 40 health fairs and major sponsored events, such as the African American Festival of the Arts, NBC5 Health & Fitness Expo, The Black Expo, and annual health events sponsored by local aldermen. In addition, UCCRC staff participate in many local and national cancer control and health care organizations, including the Susan G. Komen for the Cure, Board of Directors, the Illinois Partnership for Comprehensive Cancer Control, Cook County Health Coalition, Y-Me Planning Committee, Healthcare Consortium of Illinois, and CALGB Underserved Population Committee. UCCRC programs include: Cancer Resource Center, a partnership with the ACS (described above). Smoking Cessation Program (C-STOP). The Triumph Over Cancer program - a monthly women's cancer support group held at the UCMC. Cancer Support Groups that meet regularly to offer support to cancer patients and their families. These include the Prostate Cancer Support Group, the Women's Cancer Support Group, the Lung Cancer Networking Lunch, Overcoming the Fear of Recurrence, the Y-Me Breast Cancer Group, the SPOHNC Head and Neck Cancer Survivors Teleconference, and other general cancer support groups. A twice/month cancer patient support group at our affiliate, Weiss Memorial Hospital. Annual National Cancer Survivors Celebration Day, held the first Sunday in June. Monthly Look Good...Feel Better Program sessions at UCMC, a support group to help cancer patients counteract the visible side effects of cancer therapy, in conjunction with the ACS. Facing the Mirror with Cancer, a make-up program to teach cancer patients how to deal with visual side effects of cancer therapy, held in the UCMC outpatient facility. Community Fitness Program, a year-round program by UCMC staff who address various health topics. Break for Breakfast, a support group for parents of children with cancer. Monthly educational sessions held downtown at the Whole Foods grocery store are offered on topics such as Alternative Eating, Fear of Recurrence, Healthy Lifestyle, Lymphedema, etc. Community workshops and forums offering cancer risk assessments, osteoporosis screenings, self breast exam demonstrations, smoking cessation classes, and nutrition information. Public education and special events include the development of several lecture series. One example is the development of a public lecture series focused on lung cancer diagnosis, patient resources, treatment, and research held in Nov 2006. A valuable outcome was the development of a lung cancer networking and support group that meets twice monthly. The CIHDR and UCCRC offer Special Programs to mitigate health disparities in cancer prevention, diagnosis, and treatment, such as a two-hour forum Race Matters?!!, presented at both the University and Rainbow/PUSH Coalition headquarters. Development of Livin' in Your Body 4 Life Video- strengths based training on wellness for 12 to 16 year old African American adolescents (in collaboration with the CIHDR). This five-part mini-series on DVD was first aired on cable TV in January 2007 and will be re-aired in the spring. The Huggins Lecture Series is an annual series of 8 lectures designed for the public, describing the frontiers of cancer research. Recent topics include Hormones and Cancer in 2003, Getting under the Skin of Cancer Development in 2004, Everything you need to know about Prostate Cancer in 2005, Breast Cancer: the Genetics of a Disease in 2006, and Personalized Medicine for Cancer in 2007.